wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fremergency Fronfract
After Lord Hater becomes extremely loopy following a visit to the dentist, Wander takes this his chance to show him what it's like to be a good guy. But when it's time to take Hater back to his ship, Wander refuses, as he's worried he hasn't seen everything. Episode Summary Lord Hater is at the dentist because he chipped his teeth and blames it on Wander. The dentist gives him an electric squid-like creature's treatment to knock him out. The dentist's assistant asks him for his emergency contact, but Hater once again woozily says Wander's name. When Hater regains consciousness, he sees Wander and Sylvia in front of him. Surprisingly, Hater hugs both of them and asks them what they are doing in the office, and Wander informs him they are picking him up since he listed Wander as his emergency contact. Hater surmises that if Wander is his "fremergency fronfract", they must be friends. The dentist informs Wander and Sylvia that the painkillers may have had a side effect on his brain and instructs Wander to make sure Hater gets home safely. Wander is well-aware that Hater is not really his friend, but is still lingering from the effects of the drugs. However, Wander suddenly has an idea to get Hater to realize how much fun friendship really is. But Sylvia is against this idea. Hater then sees a Gelatinous Bob's and decides to have some fun. Hater bursts into the arcade and everyone there screams at his presence. Hater gets some ice cream, but gulps it in one bite and gets another toothache. Wander decides to play some games with Hater. Sylvia begins documenting this on her cell phone. Wander helps Hater win a skull ring in the crane game. Some time later, Wander takes Hater to a crystal planet and they witness the reflecting lights. Hater becomes rather poetic at this sight. Sylvia tells Wander they have to take Hater back. As he escapes off to Gelatinous Bob's, Wander chases after him. Inside there, they ate pizza, have fun, and see the mascot play a song. They even help the little girl from "The Nice Guy" (who is named "Olive") seeing a mountain. For their friendship, the song "Hater Makes It Better" plays. While at one scene of the theme song, Commander Peepers finds Hater along with Wander and Sylvia hiding behind a rock. However, Wander agrees that Hater will return to his ship, and, as he makes one last hug, returns to it, sobbing. Wander and Sylvia make one more hug for losing their friendly enemy. Peepers is glad to have Hater, still dopey, back. For his celebration, Peepers starts to invade a planet Hater was in before. Unfortunately, he ruined it to save everyone due to his happy emotion. Later, as Hater wakes up, thinking that everything was a dream, Peepers and several injured Watchdogs are there, then Peepers shows him a video of him and Wander. This makes Hater so mad, his teeth are chipped again. Transcript Songs *"Gelatinous Bob's" *"Hater Makes It Better" End Credits Gallery Quotes Production Information * This episode was confirmed by Zap2it. Trivia *It's revealed Sylvia has her own blog. *At the beginning when the title appears, the usual banjo strum is played off-key. *Hater mentioning Wander as a "Nomad" is a nod to the fandom calling Wander a "Star Nomad".https://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/statuses/679500272238903296 *The alien used on Hater in the dentist's office bears a resemblance to the Facehugger from the Alien franchise. Continuity *Wander mentioned his desire for Hater to make him his emergency contact in "The Whatever". *The mouth dentist bears resemblance to the Solar Siren from "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!". *The little girl from "The Nice Guy" returns, and is named Olive. Background Information Allusions *'Chuck E. Cheese's' - Gelatinous Bob's is a parody of this popular pizza/arcade chain. *'Elvis Presley' - The first part of "Hater Makes It Better" is sung like this popular singer known coloquially as "The King". *'Batman: The Animated Series' - During the lyrics "stopping crime", Wander, Hater, and Sylvia stand atop a rooftop with lightning in the background, with Hater looking very similar to Batman in the series's intro. **Also, Wander uses the same look he used in the next episode, The Boy Wander. *'The Theme Song' - The second part of "Hater Makes It Better" is a parody of this show's title sequence. *'Harry and the Hendersons' - The part where Wander lets Hater go is a parody of this film. *'Summer Bats the Next Generation' - The part where Wander and Hater have fun in Gelatinous Bob's is the same as the intro to the second episode, but with the cast in order of appearance throughout and the end is where all the characters especially Bellboy go on stage while the title is held up to the ceiling and is neon. *'30 Rock' - Hater's line, "My mouth feels like purple," is an almost word-for-word reference to Jack Donaghy's line, "My mouth tastes like purple," from the 30 Rock episode "Hiatus." Jack McBrayer, who voices Wander, played Kenneth Parcell on 30 Rock. Errors * The posted Tumblr image of Hater with yellow eyes and faded gloves and horns was confirmed to be a coloring error. * When Hater hugs Wander and Sylvia as the title appears, Wander's star button becomes detached from his hat's belt. * When Lord Hater eats the ice cream, he said 'MY TOOTH!' but in real life, this shouldn't be possible since he didn't even chew the ice cream, he should have gotten either a brain freeze, or a tounge freeze instead (in this case, he should have been couqhing due to coldness) Although the ice cream may have touched his teeth. International premieres *August 23, 2015 (Disney XD Canada) *February 10, 2016 (Disney XD Turkey) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia, Dental Assistant * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Dr. Scrivellix * Tom Kenny as Peepers, Joey Protozoa * Ashlyn Faith Williams as Olive * Additional voices: Fred Tatasciore References 3. http://gabs-sam.tumblr.com/post/126942441664/crackmccraigen-ha-respondido-a-tu-publicaci%C3%B3n Category:Wander Category:Lord Hater